Tales of Symphonia Chronicles Soundtrack
Tales of Symphonia Chronicles Soundtrack est sorti le 25 février 2014. Cet album, livrée avec l'édition colector de la compilation, contient un assortiment de pistes tirées de Tales of Symphonia et de sa suite,. Pistes Édition américaine= Disque 1 #'Tales of Symphonia' #'A Prologue' #'Old Familiar Scent of Iselia' #'Judgment of Mana' #'Full Force' #'Floating in the Air' #'Dirk, I'm Home' #'Moonlight' #'Escape from Enemy Base' #'Encounter with Renegades' #'Keep Your Guard Up!' #'Sheena' #'Fatalize' #'Harbor Town' #'Genis' #'Unsatisfied Desire' #'Untold Despair' #'The Law of the Battle' #'Town of Wind and Ruins' #'Raine -Ruin Mode!-' #'Water Symphony -Despair-' #'Derris-Kharlan -Appears-' #'Colette -Sadness-' #'Kratos' #'Aviators -Rheairds-' Disque 2 #'Walking in Tethe'alla' #'Glint of Light' #'Zelos' #'Tethe'alla Castle' #'Sea Voyage' #'Shinobi Life' #'Deepest Woods' #'Presea' #'Dance in the Sunshine' #'Regal' #'Search for a Seal -Tethe'alla-' #'Fun with Idol' #'Spirits Whisper' #'Fighting of the Spirit' #'Secret from the Blue Sky' #'Snow Light' #'A Wood Carving Star' #'Lloyd' #'Zelos -Serious-' #'Waver and Fight' #'Serenade of Elves' #'Torent Forest' #'The End of a Thought' #'Eternal Oath' #'Last Battle -Decision-' #'Final Destination' #'Ending Staff Roll' #'Thanks for All' Disque 3 #'Knight of Ratatosk' #'Legend of Symphonia' #'Stillness' #'Water Symphony' #'Avenger - Richter' #'Derris-Kharlan -A Far-Off Star-' #'The More that I Try' #'Run Through' #'Shining Dew' #'Raising a Curtain' #'Smile - Marta' #'Knight Mass' #'From Darkside - Emil' #'Rovers' #'Full Force' #'Talk about Sylvarant' #'In the Shadowy Woods' #'Person Who Conveives Frenzy' #'Desert Flower' #'Please Come In♪' #'Along the Beach' #'Off-Key' Disque 4 #'The Kingdom City of Meltokio' #'Search for a Seal' #'Glint of Light' #'Underground Passage' #'Behind Us' #'With Courage' #'Far from Our World' #'Academic City' #'Anchoret' #'Climb it Hastily!' #'The Grudge' #'Harvest in Sanctuary' #'Eternal Promise' #'To Be Fearless' #'I'll Go' #'Ginnungagap -Rip in the World-' #'The Wilderness of Sadness' #'Antinomy' #'Peace Out... -A Loath-to-Depart-' #'The End of his and her Adventure' #'Memories of Travel' #'Epilogue -Okaeri-' |-| Édition européenne= Disque 1 #'Tales of Symphonia' #'A Prologue' #'Old Familiar Scent of Iselia' #'Judgment of Mana' #'Full Force' #'Floating in the Air' #'Dirk, I'm Home' #'Moonlight' #'Escape from Enemy Base' #'Encounter with Renegades' #'Keep Your Guard Up!' #'Sheena' #'Fatalize' #'Harbor Town' #'Genis' #'Unsatisfied Desire' #'Untold Despair' #'The Law of the Battle' #'Town of Wind and Ruins' #'Raine -Ruin Mode!-' #'Water Symphony -Despair-' #'Derris-Kharlan -Appears-' #'Colette -Sadness-' #'Kratos' #'Aviators -Rheairds-' #'Walking in Tethe'alla' #'Glint of Light' #'Zelos' #'Tethe'alla Castle' #'Sea Voyage' #'Shinobi Life' #'Deepest Woods' #'Presea' #'Dance in the Sunshine' #'Regal' #'Search for a Seal -Tethe'alla-' #'Fun with Idol' #'Spirits Whisper' #'Fighting of the Spirit' #'Secret from the Blue Sky' #'Snow Light' #'A Wood Carving Star' #'Lloyd' #'Zelos -Serious-' #'Waver and Fight' #'Serenade of Elves' #'Torent Forest' #'The End of a Thought' #'Eternal Oath' #'Last Battle -Decision-' #'Final Destination' #'Ending Staff Roll' #'Thanks for All' Disque 2 #'Knight of Ratatosk' #'Legend of Symphonia' #'Stillness' #'Water Symphony' #'Avenger - Richter' #'Derris-Kharlan -A Far-Off Star-' #'The More that I Try' #'Run Through' #'Shining Dew' #'Raising a Curtain' #'Smile - Marta' #'Knight Mass' #'From Darkside - Emil' #'Rovers' #'Full Force' #'Talk about Sylvarant' #'In the Shadowy Woods' #'Person Who Conveives Frenzy' #'Desert Flower' #'Please Come In♪' #'Along the Beach' #'Off-Key' #'The Kingdom City of Meltokio' #'Search for a Seal' #'Glint of Light' #'Underground Passage' #'Behind Us' #'With Courage' #'Far from Our World' #'Academic City' #'Anchoret' #'Climb it Hastily!' #'The Grudge' #'Harvest in Sanctuary' #'Eternal Promise' #'To Be Fearless' #'I'll Go' #'Ginnungagap -Rip in the World-' #'The Wilderness of Sadness' #'Antinomy' #'Peace Out... -A Loath-to-Depart-' #'The End of his and her Adventure' #'Memories of Travel' #'Epilogue -Okaeri-' Galerie Édition américaine= |-| Édition européenne= Catégorie:Albums Tales of Symphonia Catégorie:Albums Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World